Siempre estaré para ti
by GokuSuperLover
Summary: GokuxMilk Goku se da cuenta cuanta falta le hizo a su esposa y se sentira culpable por lo que paso en su ausencia! Esto ocurre luego de la batalla con Majin Buu
1. Chapter 1: Cansada de siempre lo mismo

**Esta historia se sitúa luego de la derrota de Majin Buu.**  
**Siempre leí los fics de Goku y Milk, y a falta de ellos decidí crear el mío. Espero que les guste.**  
**No soy escritora ni nada, hago lo que puedo!**  
**Personajes e historia propiedad del genio Akira Toriyama, aunque eso ya lo saben todos!**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de Goku y Milk, era una mañana cálida en el monte Paoz.  
Goku despertó y le alivio el buen clima, ya que podría entrenar con sus hijos. Se levantó y allí vio a su esposa, preparando el desayuno.  
- Buenos días Milk.  
No obtuvo respuesta alguna  
- Milk! Milk, me escuchas? – insistió el guerrero.  
Eh?- respondió ella confundida – Ah eres tu Goku, buen día.  
A Goku pareció extrañarle su comportamiento, pero no creyó que sería nada grave así que solo se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a esperar el rico desayuno que su esposa le estaba preparando.  
- Hola mama, hola papa – Gohan apareció al lado de su pequeño hermano.  
- Mami, papi! – Goten salto a los brazos de su papa. El siempre habría sido un niño alegre, pero desde que su papa regreso junto a ellos, irradiaba pura felicidad.  
Milk les sirvió el desayuno, se dirigió a colgar su delantal de cocina, lavo sus manos y su cara y se dispuso a ir a desayunar junto a su familia.  
- Bueno ahora me sentare y … - La esposa del saiya se paró en seco – Ey! A dónde van?-  
- Ah Milk! Vamos a las montañas a entrenar! Nos vemos a la hora de la cena! – El guerrero sonrió despreocupado - Ojala prepares algo delicioso!  
- Tan pronto se marchan a entrenar? - respondió desanimada.  
- Claro! Estamos muy ansiosos por entrenar! – decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
- De acuerdo Goku – antes de que su esposo cerrara la puerta casi susurrando dijo: Ah, gracias por desayunar conmigo en familia.  
Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, la pelinegra tiro el plato con su desayuno, estampándolo contra el muro, dejando a un saiyayin boquiabierto.  
Vaya – pensó – tal vez fue descortés no esperarla para desayunar. Bueno, cuando vuelva le pediré disculpas y me perdonara como siempre.  
Esta vez, nuestro guerrero se equivocaba, su esposa perdono todas sus cosas, pero estaba a punto de rebalsar el vaso.

En un lugar no tan lejano padres e hijos se encontraban luchando.  
- Vaya Gohan, sí que enseñaste a pelear bien a Goten! – Goten ante este comentario se sintió muy bien.  
- Pues la verdad – explicaba Gohan – Mi mama fue quien enseño la pelea a Goten.  
Goku no esperaba esta respuesta.  
Gohan rio ante su sorpresa – Lo se, yo también me sorprendí, al parecer mi madre cambio mucho desde que moriste en la batalla contra Cell.  
- Mi mami sabe pelear ella me entreno! – decía Goten con orgullo – A ti también te entreno mi mami hermano?-.  
- Jaja, no Goten, fue papa quien lo hizo, en ese entonces mama solo se preocupaba por mis estudios, no le agradaba que pelee. Bueno – suspiro el hibrido – continuemos!  
-Milk - pensaba Goku- lamento haberte hecho tanta falta.

Al otro lado de las montañas una muy cansada Milk se encontraba tendida en su cama, abrazando a su almohada, la única compañera en tantas noches solitarias.  
El ardor en sus ojos, y el dolor al abrirlos, hicieron que los mantuviera cerrados hasta dormirse.  
Los guerreros llegaron a su casa hambrientos y cansados, esperando un gran festín, pero, no encontraron ninguna cena, tampoco a su madre.  
Y mama? – pregunto el menor de los Son.  
- Espera hijo, voy a buscarla.  
Goku camino lentamente en busca de su mujer, tratando de no hacer ruido, probablemente seguía molesta por lo ocurrido, pero le pediría perdón y todo sería igual, al menos eso pensaba.  
Entro a su habitación y la vio, dándole la espalda. La llamó y no hubo respuesta alguna.  
Rodeo la cama y vio a su esposa abrazando la almohada con los ojos algo hinchados; pronto entendió que se debía a su llanto. Lo que lo hizo sentir mal.  
- Mama está muy cansada ahora Goten. Gohan, podrías ir a comprar algo de comida?.  
- Claro papa! Me acompañas Goten? – su hermanito asintió y ambos emprendieron vuelo a la ciudad.  
Son Goku se encamino de nuevo a la habitación matrimonial, despojo a su esposa de su vestido, la recostó en la cama y la arropo.  
- Lo siento – dijo.

A la mañana siguiente golpearon la puerta, mientras la familia desayunaba, la cansada ama de casa fue a atender.  
Goku y sus hijos escuchaban desde la cocina:  
- Vaya! Cuanto tiempo! Qué bueno tenerte por aquí! – Milk se escuchaba feliz, y su esposo se preguntaba quién era el extraño invitado.  
La curiosidad lo hizo levantarse de su lugar e ir a recibir al invitado, pero no vio lo que esperaba.  
Ejem!, Milk quien es él? – dijo el aparentemente celoso guerrero, interrumpiendo el abrazo entre su esposa y ese extraño.  
- Usted debe ser Son Goku, permítame presentarle, soy un amigo de su esposa, mi nombre es Kyota- se presentó, estiro su mano para el apretón de manos, que Goku correspondió – Mucho gusto.  
- Pasa Kyota, cuéntame cómo has estado?, hace mucho no nos veíamos – dijo la ex guerrera  
- Claro, si no es molestia alguna – respondió el extraño de cabello castaño.  
El hombre se adentró en la casa y se sentó junto a Milk. El hombre tenía ojos azules, espalda ancha y su altura se semejaba mucho a la de Goku, quien escuchaba atento la conversación.  
- Milk, he venido a ver cómo has estado desde que ocurrió aquello, y también si acudiste al especialista que te recomendé- indago el hombre.  
- Shhh, Kyota! Nadie sabe lo que paso, solo tú y yo- reprimió la mujer.  
- Como eso? No le has contado a tu marido lo sucedido?. Se necesita del apoyo familiar en estos casos, como has podido sola?- respondió el apuesto caballero.  
- Solo tuve que hacerlo, no podía decirles a Gohan y menos a Goten- suspiraba – Aunque Gohan tiene edad suficiente, no quisiera hacerlo sentir culpable.  
En la otra habitación, el guerrero Saiyayin que escuchaba todo, se dispuso a entrar.  
- Milk, podemos hablar?  
Ante la aparición de su esposo, la pelinegra se asustó un poco, preguntándose si su marido había escuchado su conversación, pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su petición.  
La condujo hasta su habitación, una vez allí, la sostuvo con sus brazos, y acercándola a ella y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto:

Milk, que es no que no me has contado?  
Ella ya no podía contenerse más, no podía mirar a su amado a los ojos y mentirle, no más.  
Goku. .., lo que sucedió es .. Es que.. -  
Que sucedió? Por favor dímelo?- agitaba levemente el cuerpo de su esposa con sus brazos.  
- Abusaron de mí, Goku.

**Cuál será la reacción de Goku?**  
**Este es corto para empezar, el proximo sera mas largo!**  
**Dentro de muy poco 2do capitulo!**  
**Si dejan algún comentario más rápido lo subo, gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que paso cuando no estabas

Milk, que es no que no me has contado?

Ella ya no podía contenerse más, no podía mirar a su amado a los ojos y mentirle, no más.

Goku. .., lo que sucedió es .. Es que.. -

Que sucedió? Por favor dímelo?- agitaba levemente el cuerpo de su esposa con sus brazos.

- Abusaron de mí, Goku.

Hubo silencio, solo silencio. El guerrero estaba totalmente paralizado, hasta que por fin se dispuso a hablar:

- Como? Te refieres a .. Qué?- los ojos del saiyayin empezaban a humedecerse. Pero trato de contenerse, no podía permitirse llorar, no en frente a ella.  
- Bueno, estuvo a punto de … tu sabes, pero Kayto … el me salvo-  
Esas últimas palabras aliviaron un poco a su esposo, todavía era totalmente suya, pero no dejaba de imaginar todo lo que había atravesado su mujer.  
- Siento no haberte contado, no quería recordar aquello y no sentí que fuera necesario contártelo- dijo la pelinegra.  
Su marido no dijo nada, solo salió de la casa volando, sin rumbo.  
Solo volaba a toda velocidad, hasta que se detuvo.  
- Maldiciooon! No se lo perdonaré!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas  
- Maldito le enseñare que nadie toca a Milk mas que yo!- en ese instante se convirtió en súper saiyayin destruyendo todo el lugar. Jamás estuvo tan furioso.

En el hogar Son, una muy dolida Milk volvió con su invitado.  
- Él lo sabe Kyoto … por que tenías que abrir la boca!- la princesa guerrera estaba muy molesta, hacía tiempo que no se enojaba tanto como antes- vete de aquí!.  
- Milk yo ..-  
- Vete! Que no escuchaste?-  
El hombre de ojos claros se marchó del lugar con la cabeza baja.  
- Mama, que paso?- pregunto Gohan  
- Nada hijo, no tenías que estudiar con tu novia hoy?-  
- No es mi novia mama!- el joven se puso colorado.  
- Gohan quiere a Videl! Se van a casar! – saltaba y cantaba Gohan  
- Cállate Goten!- le dio un empujón- Es cierto mama debo ir a la casa de Videl.  
- Mami puedo ir a jugar con Trunks? Por favor? Si?- hizo la cara más tierna posible.  
- De acuerdo, pero cuando vuelvas haces los deberes entendiste?- decía mientras acariciaba su cabello alborotado. Le encantaba que fuera tan parecido a Goku, era como tenerlo presente.  
- Si! Eres la mejor mama del mundo!- dijo y se fue a toda prisa en busca de su amigo, seguido por Gohan.  
Milk se dirigió al comedor y llamo a Bulma.  
- Bulma? Soy Milk? ¿Está bien si Goten va a jugar con Trunks ahora?-  
- Claro Milk, ¿tú también vienes?- pregunto la científica  
- No lo había considerado. Igualmente está muy lejos para conducir hasta allí, será otro día Bulma.  
- Que lastima, ¿cómo va todo por ahí?  
- La verdad, no muy bien, Goku… él se enteró de lo que paso. Hoy vino Kyoto.  
-¿Aquel hombre apuesto que te salvo? Seguro hablo de más! Y dime, como lo tomo Goku?  
- Se fue esta mañana y no ha vuelto aun- dijo Milk  
- Ya volverá, ya verás- sonaba confiada – Yo sigo discutiendo con Vegeta, pero creo que eso es normal ya – hizo una pausa – A veces quisiera olvidar mis problemas con este hombre un rato.  
- Ni que lo digas.  
Ambas rieron y charlaron por un largo rato, luego se despidieron.

Milk se dirigió a tomarse un baño relajante, que en verdad necesitaba, se despojó de su ropa y justo escucho la puerta.  
- Diablos, justo ahora, pensó.  
- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó  
- Soy yo, Kyoto, no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo- casi suplicaba el castaño detrás de la puerta.  
- Kyoto, tienes que irte, ahora no- pensaba milk que se encontraba solo cubierta por una toalla  
- Oh vamos ya no quiero que te enfades, Milk fue accidental ¡no quise complicarte las cosas!- el joven decidido abrió la puerta y a su sorpresa encontró a milk semidesnuda, solo con toalla, el pelo suelto caía por debajo de sus hombros, nunca la había visto así, y quedo totalmente embobado.  
- Kyotooo! ¡Te dije que no pasaras! Largo... Goku!?- La guerrera se quedó en seco al ver a su marido, temía que el pensara cualquier novela.  
- Que no escuchaste a Milk? Vete de aquí! – grito Goku furioso.  
Kyoto entendió que no podía hacer entender a Goku y se marchó rápidamente.  
- Milk? ¿Te hizo algo?- decía mientras examinaba a su esposa.  
- No Goku! Solo entró cuando le dije que no podía hacerlo, es todo – trataba de calmarlo – voy a bañarme.  
- Espera Milk – la detuvo tomándola del brazo – Lo siento, siento ser el peor esposo para ti, lamento que me encante luchar contra enemigos poderosos. Todo este tiempo creí protegerte, y te hacía falta Milk, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti, te juro que ese maldito me las va a pagar! Como se atreve a tocarte! Dime Milk, que paso con él?  
- Goku, no lo sé, ni quiero saberlo, lo único que sé es que era un hombre calvo y tenía un tatuaje en la cabeza, creo que era una serpiente o algo así, igualmente ya no importa-  
- Yo borrare las marcas que dejo en ti- digo suavemente el guerrero.  
Comenzó a besarla dulcemente, hasta que ese beso se volvió aún más apasionado, inconscientemente caminaron juntos hasta su habitación hasta quedar tendidos en la cama.  
Goku que se encontraba en frente de ella, acariciaba su cabello.  
- Te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto -  
Esto provoco que la esposa Son se sonrojara. Luego la despojo de la toalla que la cubría, y empezó a acariciarla al mismo tiempo que se besaban.  
Beso y recorrió cada parte de ella, extrañaba demasiado sentirla así. Muchas noches fueron las que deseo tenerla así, y al fin tenía la oportunidad.  
Estaba quitándose su traje de combate, pero se detuvo.  
- Goku? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto milk asustada de la respuesta.  
- Siento el ki de Gohan y Goten, vienen hacia acá – dijo decepcionado.  
- Bueno, seguiremos después amor – la pelinegra beso la mejilla de su amado y se dirigió al baño.  
- Hola papi! Hoy jugué mucho con Trunks!- decía el pequeño alegre  
- Jajaja! Qué bueno Goten, Gohan? ¿Cómo te fue con tu novia? – Decía con una mano en la nuca  
- Videl no es mi novia!, somos amigos! – decía joven molesto y a la vez sonrojado  
- Jaja claro Gohan como tú digas!- decía el saiya mientas palmeaba la espalda de su hijo  
- Tengo hambre! – protestaba Goten  
- Tu mama está tomando un baño hijo, por que no van a buscar un gran pescado mientras?-  
- Está bien, ya volvemos – dijeron al unísono los hijos de Goku.

Al cabo de 15 minutos una aseada Milk aparecía en la cocina  
- Donde están los niños? Los escuche llegar.- preguntó.  
- Aquí estamos mama, fuimos por un pescado para comer! – decía Goten mientras mostraba orgulloso su pesca.  
- Oh está bien, déjalo arriba de la mesa, que lo preparare – dijo Milk  
- De acuerdo mami!.  
Goten obedeció a su mama y luego dijo:  
- Voy a jugar mientas espero la comida!  
Estaba por salir de la casa cuando:  
- No tan rápido Goten! Dijiste que si jugabas con Trunks harías tus deberes – reprimió Milk.  
- Ahhhh pero mama!, son muy aburridos! No quiero! – protesto`.  
- Goten, haz lo que dice tu mama, si hiciste una promesa debes cumplirla- dijo Goku  
- Okeeey – dijo el pequeño es dirección a su habitación.

A Milk le agradó mucho el gesto de Goku, al fin parecía comportarse como un padre.  
Preparo la cena, y al terminar, era la hora de descansar, cada uno fue a su cuarto. Milk en su habitación se desvestía, sin saber que estaba siendo observada.

-Antes escapaste de mi preciosa, ahora deberé hacerlo por las malas, esta vez nadie te salvara. 


	3. Chapter 3: Yo cuidare de ti

Amaneció nuevamente en el monte Paoz, padre e hijos se encontraban entrenando arduamente, compartiendo momentos perdidos.  
- Vamos Gohan, es todo lo que puedes hacer?- decía Goku –No te detengas Goten! Continúen asi!. Ambos luchaban contra su padre, quien esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques.  
Cuando de repente el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido.  
Milk! – se preocupo Goku.  
El ki de mama disminuyo rápidamente, será mejor que nos apresuremos!- dijo Gohan.  
- Niños quédense aquí, ire a ver que ocurre con la teletransportacion . No logro percibir el ki es muy bajo, bien, no importa, ya regreso chicos.

El guerrero apareció en frente de su hogar, se apresuro por entrar a la casa y encontró a su mujer desmayada en el piso.  
- Milk, quien hizo esto? Milk? – no hubo respuesta – no parece haber peleado, lo habría sentido, que hare?.  
El asustado saiyayin coloco a su frágil esposa en la cama y se teletransporto de nuevo frente a sus hijos.  
- Gohan, necesito tu ayuda, ven-  
- Que pasa con mi mami? – lloriqueaba Goten  
- Tranquilo hijo, vamos tomenme de los hombros.  
En un instante aparecieron junto a su madre.  
- Gohan, no despierta, su ki es débil pero estable, que podemos hacer?.  
- Traere un medico enseguida papa, no te preocupes, no parece muy grave- tranquilizo el joven  
- Pero Gohan, no crees que una semilla del ermitaño será suficiente?  
- Tal vez, pero es necesario saber el porque mama se desmayo, para que no ocurra nuevamente.  
- Y Dende no debería saberlo?- insistió Goku  
- Si papa pero recuerda que el es Kamisama no se si deberíamos molesta… - antes de termine la frase goku tomo a su esposa y la llevo con Dende.  
- Señor Goku! Que gusto verlo! – decía mientras miraba a su esposa – puede poner a su esposa por aquí.  
- Dende que le pasa a Milk?  
- Tranquilo señor Goku ahora lo averiguare, claro, después de sanarla.  
Goku miraba impaciente como Dende hacia lo suyo.  
- Y? – pregunto  
- Lo que sucede es que simplemente esta muy cansada física y emocionalmente, tal vez se deba a demasiadas tareas del hogar, y en cuanto a la emocional, no lo se tal vez este pasando o paso por un mal momento, lo importante es que descanse, solo eso.  
- Solo .. descansar? Si señor Goku, su cuerpo esta sano, pero debe descansar, de lo contrario volverá a pasar lo mismo.  
- De acuerdo, gracias Dende! Adios!- saludo Goku.  
- Cuidese! Adios!.

La pareja volvió mediante la tele transportación a su hogar.  
- Y papa como esta mi mama?  
- Mi mami que le pasooo?- Decia Goten llorando.  
- Tranquilos, Dende me dijo que solo necesitaba descansar – explico el guerrero.  
- Como lo supuse – dijo el guerrero dorado.  
- Eh?- pregunto su padre extrañado.  
- Claro, mama esta todo el dia haciendo cosas de la casa, además quedo mal desde que tu moriste papa, crei que cuando volverías se le pasaría pero me equivoque, bueno, lo importante es que ella descanse.  
Goku se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hijo mayor mientras colocaba a su delicada mujer en la cama.

De repente un rugido se escucho, eran los estómagos de los guerreros sonando por falta de comida.  
- ¿Oh no, y ahora quien cocinara? – pregunto Gohan  
- No te preocupes hijo, yo lo hare.  
- Quuuueee?!- sus hijos se quedaron boquiabiertos, luego de la sorpresa pasaron al miedo, su papa cocinando? El cocinaba en la habitación del tiempo, pero eran cosas sencillas, solo las cocinaba, o comían vegetales.  
- ¿Papa, imagino que harás algo sencillo verdad?- pregunto asustado Gohan.  
- Claro que.. NO! Jaja yo puedo hacerlo ya veras! Preparare platillos deliciosos como tu madre! – sonreía el pelinegro.  
- Te .. te refieres a algo casero como mama? Eemm para que molestarse papa! Ademas Goten y yo no tenemos mucha hambre verdad Goten?.  
- No no no papa, a mi ya se me fue! – sonreían nerviosos los hermanos.  
- Baah ya verán! Sera delicioso!  
Goku saco muchas cosas de la cocina y se puso en marcha.

Mientras, en la otra habitación los hermanos pensaban como escaparían de la comida de su padre.  
- Gohan, papa sabe cocinar bien?  
- Veras Gohan, papa sabe hacer lo básico, pero nunca había cocinado como mama, tu sabes … algo casero, y temo que pueda pasar.  
- Ay no yo no quiero!  
- Goten ya déjate de berrinches, además no sabemos que pueda pasar, tal vez cocine algo delicioso! O al menos algo comestible, eso espero.  
Al cabo de 40 minutos apareció Goku con un tazon gigante que contenia una mezcla desconocida, era espesa y olia a rayos.  
- Papa que es esto?- pregunto Goten  
- Como no la reconoces hijo? Es tu platillo favorito! El que prepara tu madre!  
- Ahhhh- dijo Goten- (Esto no es ni parecido a lo que me preapara mi mami)  
- Bueno? Que esperan coman!- alentó Goku  
Los hermanos se miraron sin saber que hacer  
- Los dos juntos – murmuro Gohan  
- Esta bieeen – dijo el menor sin ganas.  
Al mismo tiempo, probaron la comida de su padre  
- Y? Que tal? Verdad que esta delicioso chicos?-  
- Mmmm si papa eshta rshiquishimo – decían con sus bocas llenas de aquella extraña mezcla.  
- Voy por agua, ya regreso! -  
Apenas Goku abandono la cocina los hermanos escupieron la comida y la tiraron por la ventana.  
- Buuuaj, que asco!- se quejo Goten  
- Lo se hermano, rápido, saquemos la comida del tazon asi no tendremos que volver a probarla.  
Rapidamente arrojaron la comida muy lejos de allí.  
- jaja les dije que seria delicioso! Ya terminaron casi todo el tazon! – decía Goku orgulloso.  
- Casi toda?  
Los dos miraron que solo habían tirado una parte de la comida. Pero Gohan, por fortuna para ellos creo una excusa.  
- Es que no queríamos dejarte sin comida papa! – explico el gran saiyaman con una sonrisa – Bueno nos vamos a pasear verdad Goten?  
- Si vámonos!.  
Y salieron volando a velocidad supersónica.

Goku, que también tenia hambre, probo de su propia medicina.  
- Puuaaj, esto es horrible!.  
-Eso es porque te la pasas entrenando y es lo único que sabes hacer Goku!- se escucho una voz femenina.  
- Milk? Que haces despierta, deberías estar descansando, Dende dijo que lo necesitabas, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte.  
- Me desmaye? Bueno, ya me preguntaba como había llegado a mi cama – rio un poco – quieres que prepare algo?.  
- Claro que no Milk, debes seguir en la cama.  
- Pero Goku! No tienes hambre? – insistió la mujer del guerrero.  
- Solo un poco, pero..-  
Milk lo interrumpio con un dulce beso y le dijo:  
- Goku, cocinare para ti y dejare comida para los chicos, luego descansare de nuevo, de acuerdo?-  
- De acuerdo. Muero de hambre Milk! – rieron juntos – de verdad estas bien?  
- Si Goku ya te lo dije estoy perfectamente! – luego se escucho el golpe de la puerta – deben ser los chicos, yo abro.  
Milk fue a atender la puerta pero no había nadie, se dispuso a volver pensando que algún chiquillo estaba jugándole una broma cuando en sus pies, logro divisar un sobre que decía "_Para Milk Son"_ .  
Lo abrió y dentro de el leyó el mensaje escrito:

_" Querida Milk, hace mucho no nos vemos, aquella vez lograron salvarte, pero la próxima seras mia, esperame querida Milk, muero por saborear tu pecho y hacerte mia, nos veremos muy pronto."_

_Tu viejo amigo_

Milk se quedo paralizada mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, ya no pudo mas y se echo en el suelo a llorar, se sentía ridícula, pero ya no podía luchar contra aquello.  
- Milk que te pasa por que lloras? – fue cuando su esposo vio la carta que sostenia en su mano.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Goku se la arrebato, mientras la leia sentía como le hervia la sangre.  
- Maldito, te encontrare!- decía furioso – no podrás tocarla!.  
Se acurruco al lado de su esposa, la abrazo hasta que dejo de llorar y le dijo:  
-Tranquila Milk, yo te cuidare, nadie te hará daño, lo prometo.

Continuara!  
Que pasara con Milk? Quien será el de la carta? Acaso el que intento abusar de ella tiempo atrás? Actualizo diariamente! Gracias por leer 


	4. Chapter 4: Otra vez tu?

Gohan y Goten, que habian ido por la comida, volvieron y encontraron esa triste escena.  
- Mami que te pasa? - decía el pequeño Goten.  
- Papá que sucedio? - preguntó Gohan - Está todo bien?.  
Goku se acerco a sus hijos:  
- Tranquilo niños, luego les contare, por ahora vayan a comer y luego a la cama, mañana hablaremos.  
- Pero papa ... - dijeron los hermanos al unisono.  
- Obedezcan lo que les digo, creanme que no hay nada de que preocuparse.  
- De acuerdo papá, vamos a comer Goten!.

Los chicos comieron y fueron a la cama. 

Milk habia pasado toda la noche sentada en el regaso de su esposo llorando como una pequeña e indefensa niña. No queria sentirse asi, ni ser una carga para Goku, pero realmente se sentia aterrada y no podia ocultarlo un segundo mas.

Generalmente habia aprendido a defenderse sola, como la guerrera que era, pero aquel hombre la superaba en fuerza, lo que dejo a una muy sorprendida e indefensa Milk.  
- Lo encontrare Milk, pero debes darme mas detalles, asi podre encontrar a ese individuo - dijo Goku  
- Goku, ya te dije todo lo que se, es calvo, grande y muy musculoso, lo siento, no pude defenderme, el me .. me .. manoseo y no pude hacer nada al respecto - decia mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas - justo cuando esatab a punto de .. tu sabes .. bueno, ahi aparecio Kyoto, de no ser por el no se que hubiera sido. El otro dia lo trate muy mal, deberia disculparme con el.  
- Ese tipo, no lo se Milk, no confio en el - decia el guerrero mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa - además no me gusta la forma en que te mira.  
- Vamos Goku, solo fue un malentendido, el no me ve de esa forma.  
- De acuerdo, pero yo ire contigo.  
- Esta bien - decia una mas tranquila Milk - Ire a preparar el desayuno.  
- Bueno Milk pero no te esfuerzes tanto, recuerda lo que dijo Dende.  
- No te preocupes Goku, estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ti.

Goku solo sonrio, no era muy bueno con las palabras, ni con el amor. Al principio se caso con Milk por la promesa, pero luego sin darse cuenta fue tomandole mucho amor, ella le habia enseñado a amar.  
Contra Freezer, Cell, o cualquier otro enemigo, siempre estaba ella en su mente, tenia que protegerla a ella y a sus hijos a como de lugar.  
Pronto una voz lo quito de sus pensamientos

- Gokuu! el desayuno esta listo. Gohan, Goten! Bajen ya!  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los guerreros estaban en la mesa  
- Ey, Gohan, Goten! - susurraba Goku - recuerden lo que hablamos.  
- Si papa, respondieron.  
Milk sirvio el desayuno a su familia, se lavo las manos y se quito el delantal, cuando fue a sentarse la sorprendio mucho lo que vio.  
El desayuno estaba intacto, ninguno de los tres habia comenzado a comer.  
Ella sonrio a cada uno y se sentó. Todos estaban de buen humor ese dia. Eran una familia de verdad.  
Cuando terminaron, Milk lavaba los platos.

- ¿Papá podemos hablar? - pregunto el Gran Saiyaman.  
- Esta bien - dijo Goku poniendo su cara seria.  
- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que ocurre con mamá?  
Goku lo medito un poco y luego se decidio.  
- Te lo dire, porque ya tienes la edad - Gohan asintio con la cabeza - En mi ausencia, tu mama fue, bueno, un sujeto abuso de ella, estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero este tipo Kyoto lo evito.  
- No puede ser, maldicion, no estuve ahi para protegerla! - se enfurecia Gohan  
- Tranquilo Gohan, tambien lo tome como tu, pero lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es proteger a tu madre.  
- Proteger? Acaso el ha vuelto a intentarlo?  
- No, pero le envio una carta, mira.  
A medida de Gohan leia, aumentaba su frustracion.  
- No dejare que este sujeto se salga con la suya, quien es?.  
- Lo unico que se de el es que es calvo y en su cabeza lleva un tatuaje de sepiente.  
- Que bueno que Kyoto estuviera ahi, ya veo por que venia seguido a casa.  
- Iba a casa? Era muy cercano a Milk? - pregunto Goku  
- Bueno, una vez los escuche, Kyoto le regalo unas flores a mama, pero ella las rechazo, tuvieron una pequeña pelea y luego el se fue. Solo volvió hace unos dias.  
- De acuerdo Gohan, no cuentes a nadie lo que hablamos aqui.

Ambos regresaron donde se encontraban  
- Goku me voy a lo de Kyoto.  
- Milk yo te acompaño, recuerda que prometiste que me dejarias.  
- Si de acuerdo, Gohan cuida a tu hermano!  
- Si mama.

_Lamento no haberte protegido_, pensaba Gohan

- Buscare las llaves del coche Milk.  
- Emm.. Goku.  
- Que sucede Milk?  
- Podriamos .. ir volando? - dijo Milk con una risa nerviosa.  
- Quueee? Creí que no te gustaban esas cosas!  
- Yo ya no soy la misma Goku, y de verdad quiero saber que se siente volar, podrias? Si no quieres pues .. - pero ella no llego a terminar la oracion.  
- Si te llevare vamos! - decia Goku emocionado.  
En un segundo ya se encontraban volando  
- Ahhhhhhhh!  
- Pero no querias volar Milk? - pregunto el saiyayin confundido  
- Si pero, es que lo hiciste demasiado rapido!, deberias avisar!- regañó la morena.  
- Si lo siento! Es que me emociono mucho que pidieras eso!  
Y asi volaron juntos, iban despacio. Riendo juntos, sintiendo el contacto entre ellos, a Goku le encantaba tenerla en sus brazos, y ella adoraba apoyarse en su pecho, allio sentia que todo iba a estar bien, se sentia mas segura que nunca.  
- Aqui es - dijo Milk  
Ambos bajaron despacio y el guerrero dejo suavemente a su esposa en el piso.  
- Espera un segundo Goku.  
Milk se encamino hacia una casa grande, toco el timbre y espero.  
De alli salio el hombre guapo y algo musculoso  
- Hola Milk! Que sorpresa, pasa por favor!  
- Kyoto, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, me recomendaron que repose ya que he tenido una recaida, solo quise venir a decir que lamento lo que paso antes. Tu me ayudaste mucho aquella vez .. En fin, te traje una tarta, la cocine yo misma! Espero que no haya rencores.  
Milk le alcanzo la tarta a Kyoto, a unos metros Goku observaba detenidamente.  
- Gracias por salvar a Milk, pero debes saber que ahora yo la protegere de todo peligro.  
Hubo un incomodo silencio, que Milk se decidio a quebrar.  
- Bueno nos vamos, adios Kyoto y gracias por todo, eres bienvenido en nuestro hogar, adios!- dijo Milk  
- Adios Milk!- dijo Kyoto - Adios Goku - dijo con un poco menos de ganas y se dirigio al interior de su hogar.  
- Vamos Goku!

Ambos volvieron, esta vez mas rapido, cuando llegaron a su hogar, Milk fue a recostarse por los reproches de Goku  
- Papito vamos a entrenar? - preguntó Goten  
- De acuerdo Goten, pero por aqui cerca, de acuerdo? - Goku pensaba que debia proteger a su esposa, no queria alejarse mucho.

Pasaron unas horas, Milk desperto de su siesta debido a que interrumpieron su sueño.  
Quien es? - pregunto  
Traigo un paquete para el señor Gohan Son, unos libros - se escucho una voz ronca.  
De acuerdo- dijo Milk abriendo de la puerta  
Ante lo que vio se quedo congelada, quiso gritar pero ya era tarde.

- Hola preciosa, me recuerdas?, esta vez seras mia, cuando quiero algo lo consigo - el hombre calvo arrastro a Milk hacia la cocina apoyandola en la mesa.

_Esta vez no me dejare tan facil, soy un poco mas fuerte que antes, _penso Milk  
En un rapido movimiento logro safarse de su atacante, junto todas sus energias y se dispuso a pelear

En un lugar cercano se encontraban Goku y sus hijos entrenando  
- Papa, no sientes que el ki de mama aumento algo?  
- Si hijo, ire a ver, tal vez solo se enojo con algo o alguien, ya sabes como es tu mama, enseguida regreso.

Esta vez no te saldras con la tuya maldito! - dijo Milk, parecia casi un rugido.  
La muñeca quiere pelear?, adelante hermosura! atacam ... - el calvo callo al piso, Milk le dio una importante patada en el estomago, y le saco el aliento.

El hombre despues de recuparse se levanto dispuesto a seguir  
- Maldita perra, ahora veras!

- Callateee! Nadie le habla asi a mi esposa maldito!  
- Goku! Que bueno que llegaste!

Goku agarro al tipo del cuello y lo jalo hacia afuera. Queria matarlo, de verdad queria hacerlo, pero el no era asi.

- Espera por favor, el me mando yo no queria!.  
- De que hablas?  
- Ese tipo, no se su nombre aquella y esta vez, yo.. yo solo obedecia sus ordenes!  
- Quien es el? - dijo Goku furioso furioso  
- No se su nombre! Me ofreció mucho dinero y acepte, tiene cabello cafe, es entre 30 o 40, es lo que se por favor.

Se volteo hacia su esposa  
- Milk que te hizo este tipo?  
- Nada Goku, pude defenderme bien, de verdad.  
- Vete de aqui malnacido! - grito furioso  
El hombre rápidamente salió de el lugar

-Averiguare quien esta detras de esto, lo juro Milk  
- Tranquilo Goku estoy bien  
- Milk, te defendiste muy bien! entrenaste, verdad?  
- Si, despues de la primera vez, entrene sin que se dieran cuenta, me alegra haberlo hecho.  
- Voy a buscar a los chicos Milk, deben estar preocupados! Ya regreso!  
- Si Goku.

Tras los arboles, una persona observaba.

_Maldicion! maldito inutil, no puede hacer nada bien, supongo que debere intentar otra cosa, descuida Milk, pronto estaremos juntos._

Quien sera esa persona? Que es lo que intentara?  
ATENCION: LEMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO CON SUGERENCIAS! 


	5. Chapter 5: Tu si me importas

**Gracias por los comentarios! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5! Este no es taaan emocionante pero el siguiente tendrá toda la emoción el romance y el lemon que les prometi!  
Aquí sigue la historia:**

Goku volvió con sus hijos, quienes estaban preocupados por su madre.  
- Papa que paso? – Pregunto Gohan  
- Todo está bien Gohan! No te preocupes, pero, voy a volver a casa, si quieren sigan entrenando, pero no se tarden mucho!.  
- Si! – dijeron los dos.

Goku se teletransporto fuera de su hogar, cuando entro sintió una gran angustia al ver sangre sobre la mesa.  
- Milk! Busco a su esposa que le respondió desde el baño.  
- ¿Que sucede Goku? – contesto ella.  
- Estas herida? Déjame entrar.  
- Estoy bien solo es un corte, ya lo tengo cubierto.

Milk salió del baño y su esposo la miraba, como si tuviera una herida de muerte, no había visto a Milk lastimada por alguien más antes, y esto le enfurecía.  
- Tú crees que ese hombre decía la verdad Goku?  
- No lo sé, pero lo averiguare.  
- Tal vez debas olvidar el asunto Goku – decía Milk con voz dulce, tratando de convencerlo.  
- No, si eso es verdad significa que alguien más ahí afuera quiere hacerte daño, no me arriesgare.

Pronto algo en la expresión de Milk cambio, estaba molesta, deprimida, había demasiados años de amargura y soledad, como para que pudiera seguir como si nada con el hombre que la abandono cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Así que ahora te preocupo Goku?, vamos, no me mientas.  
- Que? – El guerrero no entendía por que su esposa había cambiado tan drásticamente su ánimo  
- Me abandonaste cuando más lo necesitaba, estaba embarazada y con un niño, sola, fue demasiado para mí, sería demasiado para cualquiera.  
Goku la miraba asombrado sin saber que decir o hacer.  
- Que querías que le dijera a Goten? Que su padre no quería estar con su familia! Que prefería estar entrenando con extraños en otro mundo? – yo quisiera que intentes estar en mi lugar un segundo.  
Hubo completo silencio, por primera vez desde que regreso, la guerrera le dijo todas sus verdades a Goku.  
- Olvídalo – dijo ella – voy a tomarme un baño.

Milk salió de la habitación para ir a tomar un baño, no sin antes dar un gran portazo.  
Goku estaba muy perdido, de verdad no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, siempre dejaba que se le pasara solo, pero esta vez no podía dejarlo así.  
- Guau, ese fue un gran portazo, que hiciste ahora papa? – Pregunto Gohan  
- Mama se enojó con papa – dijo Goten  
- Si es verdad, su madre se enojó un poco conmigo – dijo riendo nerviosamente.  
- Yo sé que hay que hacer papa – dijo Goten – lo vi en una película.  
- Jajá ingenuo Goten, eso solo pasa en las películas, yo sé cómo hacer que mama perdone a papa, tengo un plan perfecto!  
- Ohh pero mi plan si va a funcionar hermano! – decía Goten protestando  
- Goten hagamos un trato, si mi idea no funciona probaremos con la tuya, que tal?  
- De acuerdo- dijo el pequeño haciendo puchero.  
- Gohan, de que se trata tu plan? – Preguntaba su padre – crees que tu madre me perdonara con eso?  
- Te lo aseguro, no fallara, lo sé porque lo hice con Vi .. Porque un amigo me conto!  
Goten y Goku rieron como unos niños y Gohan rojo de vergüenza se ofendía  
- Ya basta!  
- De acuerdo hijo, cuéntame tu idea – decía Goku esforzándose para no reírse.  
- Bueno veras …

Milk reflexionaba bajo la ducha lo que le había dicho su esposo

_Tal vez fui muy dura con el … No no, el me abandono 7 años, no quiso volver, no estoy lista para perdonarte Goku, lo siento._

Luego de ducharse, se dirigió a su habitación, se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, vio a su familia afuera hablando mucho, pensó que hablaban de alguna batalla y no le dio importancia y siguió con su tarea.

- El almuerzo está listo – dijo Milk sin ganas

No tenía muchos deseos de comer, menos al lado de Goku, se sentía mal por haberle dicho todo de pronto, pero no podía guardar más sus pensamientos, lo extraño tanto tiempo, lo necesito y suplico al cielo por su regreso, y solo volvió para el bendito torneo. Ni siquiera volvió por su familia.

Los guerreros se sentaron en la mesa, hubo silencio, mucho silencio.  
Gohan, no te demores ya casi es hora de ir a la preparatoria – decía Milk – Goten, luego de comer haces las tareas, luego si quieres puedes jugar o entrenar con tu papa, pero primero los deberes entendiste?  
Sabiendo que su mama ya se encontraba molesta Goten no quiso enfadar más a su mama

- Si mami, puedo ir a jugar con trunks?  
- Llamare a Bulma y luego vemos.  
- De acuerdo.

Milk termino de comer y fue al teléfono a conversar con Bulma

- Hola?  
- Hola? Bulma?  
- Ah, Milk que tal! – Contesto la peliazul  
- Bien, quería saber si Goten puede ir a jugar con Trunks, como en dos horas, tiene que hacer los deberes.  
- De acuerdo, Milk por que no vienes tú también? Tengo que comprar vestidos para una fiesta y me vendría bien una opinión femenina.  
- No lo sé, no soy muy conocedora de la moda, y los sabes -  
- Vamos, tienes que salir de ahí Milk! – animo la científica  
- Tienes razón, estaré allí en un rato con Goten, nos vemos!  
- Adiós, no me falles! – reía Bulma

Goku, como un niño curioso, espiaba a su esposa

_Tengo que actuar antes de que se valla, no quiero que se valla enojada. _Pensaba el guerrero.

Goten fue a su cuarto a hacer las tareas  
Goku pensaba poner en marcha el plan de Gohan.

- Milk, podemos hablar?  
- Que pasa Goku?  
- Quieres … entrenar conmigo? – dijo Goku nervioso.  
- Entrenar contigo?.  
- Si, por favor.  
- Pero Goku – suspiro ella – tu fuerza es incomparable con la mía, crees que sea posible?  
- Claro, puedo medir mi fuerza? – Decía – verdad que si quieres?  
- Mmmm , de acuerdo  
- Goten! Ya regresamos, estamos aquí cerca, termina tus deberes si cielo? – dijo Milk saliendo de la casa.  
- Siiii!

La pareja no se alejó mucho de su hogar, habiendo encontrado un buen lugar comenzaron.  
- Goku, porque quieres entrenar conmigo? – Dijo Milk mirándolo a los ojos – nunca te intereso, y  
definitivamente no será de ayuda para ti.  
- Solo, quiero asegurarme de que te vuelvas más fuerte, así podrás defenderte bien.  
Por una parte lo que dijo el guerrero era cierto, le gustaba saber que Milk estaría bien sin él.

También esperaba que la idea de Gohan funcione, él era inteligente, pero tratándose de amor era un completo tonto, al igual que su padre.

- Bien, vamos comienza! – alentó Goku a su mujer  
Milk comenzó a propinarle golpes y patadas que Goku esquivaba con demasiada facilidad.  
- Esto es horrible, sabes que nunca podré hacerlo ni parecido a ti.  
- Pero si entrenas más podrás aumentar tu fuerza y velocidad, animo!. O acaso eres débil?  
Ante esto Milk se enfureció, y aumento la velocidad de sus ataques.  
- Cállate! Solo cállate! Crees que eres muy bueno no? – decía mientras intentaba golpearlo – estuviste 7 años lejos de tu familia, y decides volver a la tierra por un estúpido torneo, no te lo perdonare Goku, eres pésimo esposo, cualquier mujer hubiese aceptado quedarse con Kyoto, pero yo lo rechace! Yo te fui fiel todos estos años maldita sea! – su enojo aumentaba cada vez más.  
De repente paro de moverse  
- Estas menos enojada conmigo Milk? Te desahogaste?  
- Me desahogue sí, pero sigo enfadada, tu no entiendes lo que yo sufrí, eso es lo que me irrita, adiós Goku.  
Milk se fue de la escena dejando a un muy desanimado Goku.

- Mami termine la tarea – dijo el pequeño saiyayin  
- Perfecto, nos vamos.  
- Quieren que los alcance? – pregunto Goku  
- Mmm bueno, que remedio, pero déjanos fuera de la corporación capsula, no quiero asustar como lo haces tú – dijo Milk en tono regañón.

Los tres aparecieron frente a casa de Bulma  
Tocaron el timbre, donde fueron atendidos por la científica.

- Hola cómo están? – decía Bulma  
- Bien gracias – contestaron  
De pronto apareció Trunks con mucha energía saltando por todos lados

- Hola Goten! Ven te mostrare mis nuevos juguetes!  
- Si ya voy Trunks!

- Bueno creo que las dejare solas – decía Goku  
- Espera Kakaroto - decía Vegeta que entraba en la habitación.  
- Hola Vegeta .  
- Déjate de saludos y pelea conmigo Kakaroto.  
- De acuerdo! Se justo a donde ir!. Nos vemos Milk!, luego pasare a recogerte!. Adiós Bulma!

Así los dos guerreros emprendieron vuelo.  
- Estos hombres no tienen remedio, siempre pensando en luchar, bueno a lo nuestro, vamos de compras!

Las dos amigas recorrieron centenar de tiendas, Bulma no parecía conformarse con ningún vestido.  
- Bulma te has probado todos los vestidos de la ciudad!  
- Sé que puedo encontrar uno mejor!  
- Mira! – Dijo Milk sorprendida – ese vestido, es precioso, te quedara bien.  
- No lo creo – hizo una pausa – te quedara bien a ti!  
- A mí?, nunca he usado algo tan provocativo!  
- Pues deberías! Anda entremos! – dijo la peliazul tomando de la mano a su amiga, obligándola a entrar.

Ante la insistencia de su amiga, Milk se probó el vestido era color rojo, pegado al cuerpo, hasta las rodillas, con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.  
- Dios! Pareces otra mujer! Llévatelo! – Insistía Bulma  
- No! Además, es demasiado costoso! Olvídalo!.  
- Bah, no te preocupes yo lo pagare, sabes que no es nada para mí, no acepto un no por respuesta!  
- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Bulma!, aunque no sabría cuando ponérmelo.  
- Tranquila, se presentara la ocasión – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Vaya vaya! Te ves hermosa! – se escuchó una voz masculina  
- Kyoto! Dijo Milk algo avergonzada de que la viera con ese vestido  
- Como has estado? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa  
- Bien y tú?  
- Bien, gracias por la tarta estuvo deliciosa!  
- Hola soy Bulma, tú debes ser el amigo de Milk – dijo tendiéndole la mano  
- Es un placer señorita – dijo el  
- Milk, quisieras tomar un café conmigo? Usted está invitada también señorita!  
- De acuerdo iremos! – dijo Bulma  
- Pero Bulma y tu vestido? – Pregunto la guerrera  
- Descuida, usare uno que tengo en casa, nunca lo he usado, iré a pagar el vestido, ya regreso.

Milk se metió en el probador, y se puso su ropa normal, los 3 salieron del lugar cuando el teléfono de Bulma sonó:  
- Hola? - dijo ella  
- Hola querida, el joven y apuesto Vegeta está aquí y quiere que repares los robots de la cámara anti gravedad  
- No puede hacerlo papa? – Se quejó  
- Tu padre se siente algo mal.  
- Demonios, bueno dile a Vegeta que ya voy, que tipo pesado!  
Bulma colgó el teléfono.  
- Vegeta quiere que repare los robots de la estúpida cámara anti gravedad  
- Creí que estaba entrenando con Goku – dijo Milk  
- También yo, bueno, me voy, adiós chicos!  
Bulma salió de allí a toda prisa, dejando a su amiga nerviosa por la compañía que tenía

- Milk, como has estado? – Pregunto Kyoto  
- Bien, ya casi no me siento cansada.  
- Debe ser difícil mantener toda una familia tú sola  
- Ni que lo digas – suspiro ella  
- Bueno, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, lo sabes.  
- Claro – dijo Milk sonriendo – nunca podre pagarte por lo que hiciste por mí.  
- Olvídalo, no tienes nada que agradecerme – decía el apuesto hombre sonriendo.

Mientras en la corporación capsula:  
- Ya era hora mujer  
- Creí que estarías entrenando con Goku – dijo Bulma molesta  
- El insecto de Kakaroto tenía mucha hambre como para seguir peleando  
- Lo siento Vegeta – dijo Goku riendo y rascándose la nuca – Bulma, donde esta Milk?  
- Quedo en la cafetería del centro, con ese tal Kyoto

_Otra vez ese sujeto, no me agrada para nada. Seguro quiere estar a solas con Milk, ese tipo no me la va a quitar.  
_  
- Holaa? Goku? Me escuchas? – decía casi gritando Bulma  
- Que? Si! – Decía Goku – voy a buscar a Milk, Gohan pasara más tarde por Goten, nos vemos!

Y allí desapareció y reapareció detrás de su esposa y Kyoto.

- De verdad no sé cómo se lo ocurrió a tu esposo abandonarte, eres preciosa.  
- Kyoto ..  
- Si yo te tuviera, te haría la más feliz del mundo.  
- Detente Kyoto – decía mientras el hombre la tomaba del rostro y la acercaba a sus labios  
Pronto sintió como unas manos lo tomaban del cuello  
- Que estás haciendo Goku! Lo vas a matar detente! – decía Milk llorando  
Goku noto esto y lo dejo ir.  
Kyoto se retorcía en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
- Aléjate de ella entendiste? – gritaba el saiyayin con toda su furia  
Pronto la tomo por la cintura y desaparecieron de allí. 

_Esta vez me equivoque, te amo Milk, no puedo evitar amarte, si tan solo estuvieras conmigo_ …

**Bueno este capítulo no ha tenido Lemon pero el próximo si, se los puedo asegurar!  
Gracias por leer!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Nada es lo que parece

Kyoto se retorcía en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Aléjate de ella, ¿entendiste? – gritaba el saiyajin con toda su furia

Pronto la tomo por la cintura y desaparecieron de allí.

_Esta vez me equivoque, te amo Milk, no puedo evitar amarte, si tan solo estuvieras conmigo…_

- Goku ya suéltame, donde estamos  
- En la montaña Paoz cerca de casa – respondió el muy tranquilo  
Los dos se miraban sin decirse nada.  
- Goku, te juro que yo no te mentí, de verdad, yo lo había rechazado, no sé porque lo hizo.  
- Milk, lo sé, tranquila.  
- Entonces… ¿ya no estas enfadado? – Pregunto la pelinegra  
- Si, con ese sujeto, como se atreve – suspiro – que no se atreva a aparecer aquí de nuevo, nunca te prohibí nada Milk, pero no quiero que ese sujeto vuelva por aquí estando enamorado de ti.  
- De acuerdo, es que, me siento agradecida por lo que hizo, pero creo que ya le agradecí lo suficiente, y debo dejarlo ir.  
- Además yo te protegeré ahora en adelante Milk. Siempre lo hare.  
Él se acercó a su esposa, el tomo de la cintura y sus labios se unieron, hasta que Milk se separó.  
- Goku eso no quita mi enfado contigo, me abandonaste mucho tiempo y… bueno, ya te lo explique una vez.  
_  
Creo que la idea de Gohan no funciono, al entrenar Milk se enojó más, no se desahogó como predijo, tendré que usar el plan de Goten, _pensaba Goku.

- Milk, hare que me perdones. Esta noche será especial, te lo prometo.  
- ¿Que...? – Milk quedo perpleja – es en serio Goku?  
- Si Milk. Por qué no vuelves con Bulma, cuando sea hora pasare a recogerte, no te preocupes por los niños, yo me encargo de ellos.  
- Es… está bien Goku.  
Milk todavía no era consciente de que su Goku quería pasar una noche especial con ella, no sabía que esperar.  
Goku la llevo a casa de Bulma y luego se marchó.

- ¿Es enserio? Mmm que estará tramando ese Goku – se pregunta Bulma – él nunca había hecho algo así, al menos por lo que tú me contaste  
- No, jamás, no sé qué esperar.  
- ¿Y cuándo vendrá por ti?  
- No me lo dijo, en una hora tal vez ya esté aquí, está oscureciendo.  
- Soy una genio – dijo Bulma – ¿recuerdas el vestido rojo? Te dije que encontrarías alguna ocasión para usarlo.  
- No lo sé Bulma, creo que es atrevido.  
- Exacto, esa es la idea mujer!, además, es ahora o nunca, ven! Vamos a arreglarte! - decía la genio emocionada.

Después de una hora de maquillar y cambiar a Milk, estaba lista.  
Vestía su vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo, hasta las rodillas con el gran escote, su maquillaje era suave, pero muy bello, lucia en verdad irreconocible.

- Vaya, esto si es una obra maestra – decía Bulma.

En el monte Paoz:  
- Jajá! ves hermano te dije que mi idea era mejor? – se burlaba el pequeño Goten.  
- Eso no lo sabemos todavía Goten – decía enfadado Gohan  
De la casa de los Son, salía Goku  
- Ya termine! Gohan? Goten? Deséenme suerte! Saluden a Ox-Satan de mi parte!.  
- Adiós papito ojala mi mami te perdone!  
- Veras que todo saldrá bien papa! – decía el joven apoyando una mano en el hombro de su padre  
- Si! – dijo su papa afirmando con la cabeza – de acuerdo, iré a buscar a su mama adiós hijos! Nos vemos mañana!  
- Adiós papa suerte! - dijeron los hermanos y luego emprendieron vuelo a la casa de su abuelo.

Goku apareció en frente de su esposa y su amiga, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo.  
- Hola – dijo tratando de evitar su sorpresa ante Bula  
- Hola Goku – dijeron las dos  
- Milk, nos vamos? – dijo embobado  
- Claro, adiós Bulma, gracias por todo!  
Dicho esto ambos volvieron a su hogar  
- Goku, donde están Gohan y Goten? – Pregunto preocupada  
- Están bien Milk. Están con tu padre, entremos quieres? – insistía Goku  
Milk abrió lentamente la puerta y su corazón se llenó de alegría cuando vio lo que su esposo había preparado.  
En el centro, una mesa con un hermoso mantel bordado, preparado para una cena de a 2, hermosas velas en todos lados, que eran la única fuente de iluminación.  
Cuando se dio vuelta le sorprendió aún más al ver a su esposo arrodillado con un ramo de rosas.  
- Milk, sabes que no soy bueno para esto, que siempre esto pensando en luchar, lamento ser así a veces y no hacerte caso, pero no quiero que pienses que no te amo, te amo tanto como a luchar contra enemigos poderosos, tanto como a la comida! O más que esas cosas! Mucho más! Por favor, perdóname  
Milk pensó un rato, luego hablo  
- Goku, esas palabras fueron terribles palabras de amor – dijo  
Goku se desanimó, sentía ganas de llorar  
- Fueron perfectas, eres tú de verdad, nada de discursos armados, yo sé que de esa manera me dices que me amas, me encanta como eres Goku, por eso te elegí como esposo, nunca te pediría que cambies, solo quisiera un poco más de tiempo en tu vida, es todo lo que pido, sufrí demasiado estos años, ni siquiera quiero recordarlo – unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.  
- No llores, me siento horrible cuando lo haces  
- No llorare – dijo sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas – Goku esto es hermoso, muchísimas gracias, no se a quien se le ocurrió, pero que hayas hecho esto para mí no tiene precio.  
- Nos sentamos? – dijo Milk  
- Siéntate, serviré la comida! – Dijo el guerrero  
- Guau, Son Goku el legendario súper saiyajin sirviendo la comida, uno no ve esto todos los días.  
- Jajaja – se reía Goku con la mano detrás de la cabeza – entonces recuérdalo muy bien!

Ambos comieron charlaron y se rieron, Milk atrapo más de una vez a Goku mirándole el escote de su vestido.  
- Goku que tanto ves?  
- Lo siento Milk, es que te ves tan hermosa, siempre te ves linda, pero hoy, no puedo explicarlo, me vuelve loco verte así.  
Milk se dio cuenta de la situación de su esposo, realmente estaba desesperado y Milk pensó en aprovecharlo  
Se acercó a él, se sentó en sus piernas y le susurró al oído:  
- Entonces que esperas para volverte loco?  
Eso era demasiado para el pobre saiyajin, deseaba demasiado a su esposa y esas palabras terminaron de encenderlo.  
Tomo a su mujer por la cintura y la subió sobre ella, Milk con sus piernas entrelazando la cintura de su esposo, comenzó a besarlo lentamente pero con fuerza y pasión.  
Decidió llevar a Goku al límite, encendiéndolo lo más posible. Empezó a lamer su labio inferior y pronto su cuello.  
El guerrero dejo que ella apoyara sus pies en el suelo, y con ella dándole la espalda, comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido lentamente, a medida que lo hacía, besaba su cuello y la espalda de su esposa, erizándole cada bello de la piel, haciendo que se volviera loca.  
Al tenerla en ropa interior la admiro por un rato, se acostaron en la cama, con Goku sobre ella, besando y acariciando cada parte de ella.  
Desabrocho su sostén, haciendo que Milk se los tapara con los brazos.  
- Milk – dijo Goku retirando sus brazos de lo que tanto ansiaba ver – eres hermosa, no debes tener vergüenza conmigo, soy tu esposo, el Goku de siempre.  
Milk sonrió y se dejó llevar totalmente.  
Goku empezó a saborear los pechos de Milk, bajando por su ombligo y llegando a su zona intima.  
Milk creía que su marido iba a matarla del placer, lo tomo de los brazos incitándolo a levantarse, lo despojo de su ropa y en un instante se encontraba encima de ella.  
La pelinegra abrió sus piernas invitando a Goku a hacerla suya de nuevo, una vez dentro de ella, el sayajin se movió lentamente dentro de su esposa hasta adquirir un ritmo más fuerte.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
- Te amo Goku  
- Te amo Milk  
Y así ambos llegaron al clímax juntos y quedaron rendidos en su cama, donde durmieron plácidamente hasta el día siguiente, con Milk apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Amaneció en la montaña Paoz, Goku miro a su esposa que estaba junto a él, y le dedico una cálida sonrisa

_Lamento todo lo que paso Milk, todo es mi culpa. Sin embargo, tú me has sido fiel todos estos años, y te lo recompensare._

El guerrero se percató que todo qued**o **como lo habían dejado, recogió lo que pudo hasta que los niños llegaron.  
- Papa! – Gritaba Goten  
- Shhh calla Goten! – Le dijo su padre  
- Tu mama está durmiendo.  
El pequeño se tapó la boca con ambas manos  
- Lo siento – dijo susurrando  
- Papa, mama aun está enfadada contigo? – pregunto Gohan  
- No creo que ya no, pero comprendo su enfado – dijo apoyando las manos en el hombro de Gohan y la cabeza de Goten – Gohan, lamento no haber estado ahí cuando te convertiste en hombre, eso me hubiese gustado, Goten prometo recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
- No te preocupes papa, sabemos que lo hiciste con buena intención.  
- Bien – dijo Goku – vamos a desayunar?  
- Yo voy con Videl papa, vamos a estudiar, esta semana tenemos los exámenes.  
- De acuerdo Gohan, que te valla bien, no vuelvas tarde o tu madre se va a enfadar  
- Si papa!  
Gohan llamo a su nube voladora y emprendió el vuelo  
- Bueno Goten! Estas todo sucio vete a bañar si?  
- De acuerdo papa.

En otra habitación Milk despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando lo que había pasado.  
Después volvió a la realidad

_Pero que tarde es! Debería estar haciendo el desayu_no para los niños!, pensaba.  
Se levantó, se puso una bata y fue a preparar el desayuno.  
- Buenos días  
Ella giro su cabeza y vio a Goku sonriente, que se acercaba a ella,  
- Como dormiste? – le pregunto  
- Nunca dormí mejor – respondió ella  
- Voy a preparar el desayuno, Gohan y Goten llegaron ya?  
- Si pero Gohan esta con Videl estudiando.  
- Y Goten? Está en el baño duchándose  
- De acuerdo, desayuno para 2 saiyajins y una humana a la orden  
Ambos rieron hasta que golpearon la puerta  
- Goku tu ve a ver yo hare el desayuno.

Goku camino hacia la puerta, abrió y no había nadie, en el piso, un sobre blanco que decía "Para Milk".  
- Milk, hay una carta para ti  
- Tengo las manos sucias espera un minuto  
Milk lavo sus manos, se secó, y camino hacia s marido que tenía el sobre en la mano.  
En su interior había un papel:  
_  
Querida Milk  
Lamento los problemas que he ocasionado con tu esposo, no era mi intención enamorarme de ti.  
Cuando te vi, supe que no eras como las otras mujeres, eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro.  
Nunca jamás habrá nadie como tú, muchas mujeres se han interesado en mí, pero todas son superficiales y ya no quiero vivir en un mundo donde la gente solo me quiere por lo físico y lo material.  
Así que me despido, el tiempo que pase junto a ti como amigo fue estupendo, dile a tu esposo que cuide de ti.  
Gracias por Milk, por todo, y no te sientas culpable esto es algo mío, no es tu culpa, se feliz.  
Te amo_

Kyoto.

Milk se quedó paralizada, pronto unas lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas  
- Milk, que sucede?  
- Kyoto – dijo ella  
- Que hizo ese sujeto? .  
- No Goku, el … se va a suicidar. No puedo permitirlo, jamás podría vivir con esa culpa, tienes que llevarme a su casa.  
- Pero …  
- Goku! Llévame ahora!  
Goku se puso serio, asintió con la cabeza y en un segundo estaban frente al hogar de Kyoto.  
Milk corrió hacia la puerta  
- Kyoto? Kyoto ábreme!  
No había respuesta  
- Milk, apártate – dijo Goku  
Ella entendió en mensaje y se apartó de la puerta. Con un dedo Goku tiro la puerta, su esposa recorrió las habitaciones hasta encontrarlo.  
- No! No lo hagas! – grito ella  
- Que haces aquí? Vete – le contesto el castaño  
- Por favor! No es la solución! – Dijo ella  
- No quiero estar solo mas, rodeado de gente que solo le importa mi apariencia y dinero.  
- A mí no me importa – dijo ella  
- Pero tú no me amas, tu amas a Goku, y lo entiendo, vete por favor.  
- Vamos Kyoto, no soy la única persona así en el mundo, te prometo que encontraras a esa mujer. Yo te ayudare a encontrarla, lo que sea pero no lo hagas.  
- De acuerdo, no lo hare.  
El hombre de ojos claros dejo el arma en el suelo.  
- Ya puedes irte, le dijo  
- No me iré todavía Kyoto.  
- Goku, dijo mirando a su esposo que observaba muy atento, ve a la casa que Goten está solo, ve a dejarlo con Bulma, de acuerdo?  
El saiyajin dudo pero no tuvo otra opción  
- Bien – dijo suspirando – volveré apenas pueda.

Goku apareció en su hogar  
- Goten?  
- Papi donde estaban! – dijo Goten casi llorando  
- Lo siento hijo tuvimos algo muy importante que atender, ven te llevare con Trunks para que juegues, luego te prometo que tendremos un día de campo si?  
- Siii!  
- Bien vamos!.

Mientras tanto Milk seguía ayudando a su amigo  
- Kyoto, ven vamos, levántate  
- Si – dijo sin ganas  
- Te preparare algo delicioso? Tienes algo en la cocina?  
- Solo unos pocos  
- Bueno iré a comprar a la tienda del centro! Veras que cuando pruebes mi manjar te vas a alegrar!  
- Si Milk, gracias por hace esto – suspiro – no se en que pensaba, prometo no volver a intentarlo.  
- Me alegra oír eso – sonrió – ya regreso!

En la corporación capsula, Goku dejo a su hijo jugando con Trunks, y salió fuera de la mansión dispuesto a teletransportarse, cuando vio a alguien familiar.

_Es ese tipo calvo que quiso violar a Milk, aquella vez no pude continuar con la pelea porque estaba ella mirando, esta vez lo pondré en su lugar._

Se acercó lentamente a aquel sujeto dispuesto a llamar su atención, pero el calvo estaba hablando por teléfono, y dijo algo que llamo la atención de Goku

- Si señor, no le dije a ese tipo su identidad, solo le dije entre 30 o 40, pero no va a poder encontrarlo con esos datos – hizo una pausa – si señor – otra pausa – ese tipo era muy fuerte, si supiera que está a punto de hacer con su mujer se volvería loco .  
Goku fue invadido por una furia inmensa, pero debía controlarse, debía averiguar quien se encontraba detrás de todo aquello  
- Si, adiós señor Kyoto – dijo el hombre calvo y guardo su teléfono.  
- Que? Dijo Goku! Ese maldito miserable, sabía que ocultaba algo  
Pronto se paró en seco

_Oh no, Milk .._

_**Que pasara ahora! Dejen sus comentarios acerca del lemon. Les parecería mejor uno más explícito? O así está bien?  
Que pasara con Milk? Actualizo diariamente no se lo pierdan!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Lo siento es poco

**Ok este episodio es algo corto, pero es necesario que sea así, el próximo será más largo, habrá humor, lemon, romance, acción, todo en los próximos capítulos, también entraran mas personajes!**

Es ese tipo calvo que quiso violar a Milk, aquella vez no pude continuar con la pelea porque estaba ella mirando, esta vez lo pondré en su lugar.

Se acercó lentamente a aquel sujeto dispuesto a llamar su atención, pero el calvo estaba hablando por teléfono, y dijo algo que llamo la atención de Goku

- Si señor, no le dije a ese tipo su identidad, solo le dije entre 30 o 40, pero no va a poder encontrarlo con esos datos – hizo una pausa – si señor – otra pausa – ese tipo era muy fuerte, si supiera que está a punto de hacer con su mujer se volvería loco .

Goku fue invadido por una furia inmensa, pero debía controlarse, debía averiguar quien se encontraba detrás de todo aquello

- Si, adiós señor Kyoto – dijo el hombre calvo y guardo su teléfono.

- Que? Dijo Goku! Ese maldito miserable, sabía que ocultaba algo

Pronto se paró en seco

Oh no, Milk ..

Milk regreso de la tienda, y comenzó a prepararle la comida a su amigo, Kyoto la miraba, prestaba atención a cada detalle, cada movimiento que ella hacía.

- Kyoto? – le pregunto la guerrera.  
- Dime Milk.  
- Prefieres con o sin salsa?  
- Te prefiero a ti – dijo el hombre de ojos claros.  
- Kyoto, ya hablamos de eso – le contesto la pelinegra.  
- Que tengo que hacer para que estés conmigo Milk? – la miro con ojos suplicantes.  
- Kyoto, escucha … no podrás hacer nada lo lamento, yo amo a Goku, espere 7 años por el sin serle infiel, menos lo haría ahora, no podría estar con otro.  
- Me doy cuenta que nunca querrás estar conmigo – Ambos suspiraron y el silencio se apodero del lugar.  
- Entonces – dijo el – tendré que obligarte

Antes de que Milk pudiera procesar lo que Kyoto había dicho, él ya la había tomado por detrás, ella no podía zafarse, a pesar de ser fuerte, el también poseía mucha fuerza.  
- Sera inútil que intentes escapar, soy más fuerte que tú.  
Milk seguía intentando zafarse sin éxito.  
- Ahora serás mía, eres hermosa Milk, ese tipo no te merece, te dejo sola, recuerda que hubiese pasado de no ser por mi.  
- Suéltame maldito!

Kyoto comenzó a sacarle como pudo la ropa a Milk, solo pudo descubrirle la parte de arriba, dejando sus pechos descubiertos, Milk lloraba desesperadamente.

_Ayúdame Goku, dijiste que me cuidarías._

Kyoto tiro a Milk al piso, se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a tocarle los pechos sin ningún tipo de delicadeza  
- No me toques! – dijo Milk – Kyoto ¿por qué me haces esto?, ¿por qué me salvarías y luego quisieras violarme? Por qué?.  
- No tenía planeado esto Milk, la idea era que tú lo quisieses, pero llego el desgraciado de tu marido a arruinarlo todo.  
Milk escupió el rostro de Kyoto.  
Él la golpeo en la cara con tanta fuerza que la hizo sangrar y dejándola muy mareada, casi inconciente.  
- Asi será mas fácil – dijo – veras que te gustara preciosa.  
Kyoto empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, estaba a punto de lograr su cometido guando fue expulsado de donde estaba, atravesó las paredes, dejando la casa destruida en gran parte.  
- Maldito! Ahora moriras! No te voy a perdonar, nadie toca a mi esposa maldito infeliz! – dijo el guerrero transformándose en super sayayin.  
- Go … Goku – dijo Milk – el me salvo aquella vez no lo mates.  
- No Milk! El planeo todo esto! Lo escuche hablar con el otro tipo, el nos mintió!  
Milk lloraba en silencio, lo que hizo sacar a Goku de su estado de furia y concentrarse en el estado de su mujer.  
- Maldicion, el te golpeo asi Milk? Directamente en el rostro?  
Milk no dijo nada, sabia que si le decía que había chocado contra el piso o algo similar el no le creería, no era buena mintiendo, tampoco quería que se enfadara aun mas.  
Ella lo miro a los ojos y el supo la respuesta.  
- Maldicion, ese tipo es algo fuerte, pero no tanto, lo matare en un segundo!  
- Gok .. -  
Y Milk quedo inconsciente.  
- Esto es tu culpa!  
Goku lanzo una bola de energía donde se encontraba Kyoto, y se largo de ahí con su mujer.

Ambos llegaron a su hogar, Goku tenia en brazos a su esposa, se sentía furioso y culpable, pero la prioridad era cuidar a Milk, la recostó en su cama, y con mucho cuidado limpio la sangre que estaba en su rostro.  
La examino con cuidado, su rostro quedo marcado por el golpe de Kyoto, le partia el alma verla asi, y más pensar que fue su culpa.

Goku fue por un paño frio cuando escucho los gritos de su esposa  
- Suéltame, déjame por favor, Goku ayúdame!  
- Milk, estoy aquí, despierta.  
- Goku! – dijo y se despertó de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama, seguido de esto empezó a llorar.  
- Milk, yo estoy aquí, tranquila – dijo y apoyo la cabeza de su esposa en su pecho – nadie te hará daño.  
- Pero el, él lo hizo, digo… él pudo?  
- Llegue justo a tiempo. No pudo hacerlo.  
Milk se alivió muchísimo al escuchar eso, igualmente no se sentía nada bien.  
- Ay, me arde el pecho.  
- Déjame ver, dijo Goku.

_Oh no_, pensó Milk, recordando por que le ardían los pechos, _soy una tonta, no quiero que vea eso.  
_- Estoy bien Goku, voy al baño - dijo la pelinegra apurada.  
- Milk, dije que quiero ver eso – Milk empezó a temblar pero no tuvo otra opción.  
Se quedó quieta mientras Goku la desvestía.  
Goku aguanto la rabia al verla, los pechos de su esposa estaban rasguñados, obviamente por Kyoto, eso lo enfureció aún más.  
- Goku, ya paso, olvídalo.  
- Como quieres que olvide Milk! Si ese tipo te toco, te hizo daño, y todo por mi culpa!  
- Ya está Goku, no lo soporto mas!  
Goku se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de Milk.

- Nos abandonaste 7 años, 7 malditos años Goku!, no volviste ni para verme ni para conocer a tu hijo! Viniste para el maldito torneo! Y ahora se supone que tengo que consolarte porque te sientes culpable?, estas mal Goku, afronta las consecuencias, la que más ha sido lastimada aquí soy yo, todos piensan que soy una loca, que no sirvo para nada, sé que no te gusto siquiera, me entere que dijiste que yo no era bonita, y desde que llegaste me calle, solo porque te amo y no quiero que te vallas de nuevo, aunque tú solo me quieras porque te cocino.  
- Milk, yo .. – Goku bajo la cabeza  
- Ves? Todo lo que digo es verdad! Vete Goku déjame descansar  
- Milk, no es así yo te amo de verdad.  
- Como sea, vete – dijo y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a su esposo.  
- Goku se fue de la habitación,

Milk largo sus penas, en forma de llanto, por fin se había desahogado.  
Mientras un muy triste Goku la observaba desde la puerta

_Soy el peor esposo del mundo, lo siento Milk._


	8. Chapter 8: Aprovechando el tiempo juntos

**Advertencia: LEMON  
ESTA VEZ ES MAS EXPLICITO QUE LA OTRA ;)  
El próximo capitulo sera mas largo, les prometo jaja  
Me pidieron lemon mas fuerte y aquí esta. Ojala les guste espero sus comentarios!**

Milk largo sus penas, en forma de llanto, por fin se había desahogado.

Mientras un muy triste Goku la observaba desde la puerta

_Soy el peor esposo del mundo, lo siento Milk._

Habia pasado una semana en el monte Paoz, todo estaba tranquilo. Bueno, casi todo.  
Milk estaba muy distante de Goku y el no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir.

- Mama, nos vamos a entrenar!  
- De acuerdo Gohan, lleva a tu hermano a la casa de Trunks.  
- Si mama  
- Yo te llevare Goten – dijo Goku – es mas rápido, sujetate. Gohan cuando regrese iremos a entrenar.  
Gohan afirmo viendo como su padre desaparecia junto a su hermano.  
Milk lavaba los platos, y su hijo mayor se acercò a ella.  
- Mama, no quiero ser atrevido, pero … ¿pasa algo con papa?.  
La mujer suspiro  
- Estoy enfadada, bueno ya no lo estoy, pero, todo lo que soporte estos años sin tu padre, me esta afectando. Me enoje y le dije cosas que tal vez no debi haberle dicho, pero tampoco me siento lista para perdonarlo, solo necesito tiempo. No te preocupes, yo amo a tu padre, aunque el no lo haga conmigo tanto  
- Mama, tu sabes como es papa, su mundo son las peleas, no es que no te quiera.  
- Si lo se, solo quisiera no ser solo su cocinera. Hijo ve a entrenar no te preocupes.  
- De acuerdo

Gohan salio afuera a esperar a su padre y no pudo encontrarlo  
Luego sintió su ki y lo rastreo. Se encontraba afuera de la casa, en la ventana que da a la cocina. En ese momento Gohan comprendio que hacia su papa.  
- Papa, escuchaste eso verdad? Estabas espiando?  
- No hijo, jaja como crees! – decía el guerrero con la mano tras su cabeza.  
- Papaa? – decía el gran saiyaman con mirada acusatoria.  
- No le digas a tu madre.  
- jajaj claro que no papa!

Ambos fueron a entrenar  
Estuvieron una hora aproximadamente hasta que frenaron de golpe

- Es Vegeta, por que vendrá hacia aca?  
- Tal vez este buscando a Trunks o Bulma – dijo Gohan

En diez segundos, el príncipe se encontraba frente a ellos  
- Hola Vegeta, como has estado? – pregunto Goku.  
- Aghhh déjate de tonterías, vine porque quiero luchar contigo Kakaroto  
- Jaja pero Vegeta, no podras vencerme en mi fase3 de super saiyayin  
Ante este comentario al orgulloso guerrero le hirvió la sangre  
- Ahhh cállate maldita sabandija!, vas a luchar conmigo o que?  
- Estoy entrenando con Gohan  
- Papa, yo ire a entrenar con el señor Piccolo.  
- Bien Vegeta, comienza!

Tras 5 horas de luchar, Goku llevaba algo de ventaja, pero..  
- Tengo mucha hambre, no puedo ni moverme.  
- Agghh, bien seguiremos otro dia – el saiyayin se resigno ya que el también estaba muerto de hambre.

Milk estaba dormida cuando Goku apareció, el se dirigio a bañarse sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su esposa, quien se encontraba despertando y pensando en su cama:

_Tal vez me pase con el, el solo quería salvar el mundo, protegernos, pero a la vez sigue prefiriendo luchar._

Ese dia hacia calor, asi que Goku se bañaba en el barril con agua fría.  
Se sumergio y bajo el agua meditaba:

_Nunca me di cuenta el mal que hacia a Milk, no parecía afectarle tanto, tal vez se lo guardo todo este tiempo, no la culpo por explotar de esa manera._

Cuando el guerrero saco su cabeza del agua se encontró sorprendido por lo que vio  
Frente a el estaba a su esposa, con su cabello suelto, solo cubierta con una toalla  
- Mi .. Milk.  
- Goku … puedo entrar al barril contigo?  
- Eh … claro que si.

Goku observo atentamente como su mujer se despojaba de su toalla, quedando totalmente desnuda ante el.  
Milk se metio al barril, durante unos segundos hubo silencio, hasta que tomo valor y empezó a hablar.  
- Goku yo lo siento, me pase el otro dia.  
- Olvidalo, todo lo que dijiste es verdad, no se como recompensar todo lo que pasaste, lo lamento muchísimo.  
- De verdad quieres compensarlo? – Goku asintió – entonces, aprovechemos el ahora, no quiero despertar un dia, que no estes, y saber que no aproveche cada segundo a tu lado.  
- Yo no voy a irme Milk.  
- Se que tal vez lo haras en algún momento, no me importa, quiero disfrutar ahora.  
Milk empezó a besar a Goku lentamente, luego ese beso se volvió mas apasionado.  
Goku tomo la iniciativa y empezó a lamer el cuello de su esposa, mientas recorria con sus manos su espalda.  
- Ahh.

Al escuchar el dulce gemido de su esposa, el guerrero se desespero aun mas, empezó a tocar los pechos de Milk con una mano mientras con otra tocaba la zona intima de ella.  
- Vaya Goku, nunca te vi tan desesperado.  
- No aguanto mas Milk.

Dicho esto el pelinegro saco del barril a su esposa y la llevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la cama, donde la recostó, mirando su cuerpo todavía mojado, desesperado por hacerla suya.  
Milk quedo embobada con el cuerpo de su esposo, y mas ante la notable erección, le gustaba saber, que ella la había provocado.  
Goku se recostó en la cama, subiendo a Milk sobre ella, lamiendo sus pechos y acariciando su cuerpo, ella solo podía gemir ante esto, cosa que excitaba al saiyajin aun mas.  
Milk noto la desesperación de su esposo y levanto su cadera para que el miembro de Goku entrara en ella.  
Con un movimiento suave logro su objetivo, y los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse mas rapidos, el guerrero miraba embobado como los pechos de su esposa subían y bajaban a su ritmo.

- Milk, no aguanto mas.  
- Yo tampoco Goku, hazlo ya por favor!  
- Ahhh – ambos llegaron al climax

Se quedaron unos diez minutos en esa posición acariciándose, luego ella se tumbo al lado de su hombre.

- Te amo Milk.  
- Tu .. me amas? Enserio? – dijo una incrédula Milk  
- Si, es cierto que me gusta tu comida, pero no pienses que solo eres una cocinera para mi, eres mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que quiero a mi lado.  
- Goku! – dijo con los ojos cristalizados – Nadie va a poder arruinar esto!

Dos horas mas tarde, Gohan y Goten llegaban a su hogar con su madre y padre.

- A comer! Gohan, Goten! – dijo la guerrera desde la cocina – Goku!  
- Guau mama! Cuantos platillos deliciosos! Se ve que estas de buen humor! - Dijo Gohan.  
- Si hijo.  
- EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!  
- Ah Goten! Por que gritaste asi nos vas a matar de un susto! – dijo el hermano mayor  
- Papa me prometio ir de dia de campo! – dijo haciendo berrinche  
- Ah es cierto Goten – dijo riendo Goku – Milk, podemos ir mañana verdad?  
- Claro Goku!  
- Emmm  
- Que pasa hijo? – pregunto la ama de casa a Gohan  
- Es que le dije a Videl que iria a su casa mañana – dijo algo avergonzado  
- Gohan ama a Videl, se van a casar! – cantaba el pequeño.  
- Jajajaja – reia la familia, menos Gohan claro.  
- Ya basta Goten!  
- Tranquilo Gohan dile a tu novia Videl que venga mañana al dia de campo – decía Goku  
- Ella no es mi … - suspiro – esta bien  
- Jajajajaja – reian todos.

Los guerreros devoraron la cena, y luego fueron a dormir.  
Milk se quedo lavando los platos, cuando al fin termino, se fue a la cama, donde Goku la esperaba sentado.  
- Goku, sigues despierto?  
- Si, te estaba esperando Milk!  
- Gracias Goku.  
Milk se desvistió, se puso su camisón y se acostó en la cama. En ese momento pudo sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban y una voz susuraba en su oído  
- Buenas noches Milk  
En ese momento se sintió la mujer mas feliz del mundo  
- Buenas noches Goku.  
Y asi durmieron abrazados hasta el dia siguiente.  
**  
Viene el dia de campo con sorpresitas! No se lo pierdan!  
Gracias por leer**


End file.
